User talk:Sandubadear
Minish Link (talk) 00:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :OK thanks bro vewy welcome you are Sandubadear (talk) 00:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hello, I'm Jazzi. I noticed on EveryDayJoe45's talk page, that your signature does not work here at Zeldapedia. This is due to you having the template on another wiki and not having it here. This may not seem like a big problem, but without a working signature, we cannot easily access your talk page. If your signature has a link to your talk page in it, it allows us to click the link on the page we are currently viewing and be taken directly to your talk page. The majority of the users here at Zeldapedia just use regular signatures that don't require templates, but there is no rule against using signatures that are templates, besides that they can't be in the template namespace. At the least, your signature should include a link to your talk page, you can include a link to your user page and your but those are not required. Thank you, and hopefully you continue to edit at Zeldapedia. – Jazzi (talk) 20:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's cuz I'm lazy, and since I won't be using this wiki much, I'll just go back to a regular user:john doe (talk) Sandubadear (talk) 23:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Twilight Character About the Twilight Princess Character, I think you're looking for Hero's Shade --Longhorn Velez (talk) 16:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :P But you could have answered in the forum itself Sandubadear (talk) 17:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Timeline page !!! No, block the other guy! He was the one deleting some parts of the article seemingly randomly. I just reverted it to help you guys because I always see this thing so empty... Sandubadear (talk) 03:33, September 9, 2013 (UTC) As I said, nobody is getting blocked. But yeah, I really only should have messaged him. I apologize for freaking you out; you acted as you should have. And...wow, this place really is empty. In all my time here, activity has never been so low, and I haven't exactly been helping that issue lately. I mean, just look at my recent contributions. I have my reasons for that (college, mostly), but still, it makes me sad. I apologize again for messaging you the same way as the other guy. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Heh. Don't take me too serious. I just don't like when people do some vandalism in articles. Sandubadear (talk) 16:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Continuity Games Hey, I saw on Jazzi's page that u wanted to know the continuity games. I have two comments 1. I don't think that Twilight Princess has a prequel OR sequel 2. I'm not sure yet, but I think that A Link Between Worlds (that new Zelda game coming out in November) is a sequel to A Link to the Past --Spirit Zelda 13:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : Yea, well actually I already know teh continuity games. I discovered from this pic: http://i.imgur.com/D20cxja.png Sandubadear (talk) 16:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ? this is a confusing diagram-- Spirit Zelda (talk) 22:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Not really Sandubadear (talk) 22:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC)